


Tea & Toast - Bechloe

by ak47_and_britt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47_and_britt/pseuds/ak47_and_britt
Summary: Angst Fanfiction that covers around 40 years of Bechloe's relationship. Song fic, Tea & Toast by Lucy Spraggan.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tea & Toast - Bechloe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Tea & Toast by Lucy Spraggan, I recommend you listen to this before reading the fic.

Who’s the greatest friend in the whole wide world?”

Beca was seated at her desk, mixing equipment laid out in front of her when Fat Amy entered. She’d began listening to her work process with only one headphone over her ear when Amy started to consistently sneak up behind her to scare her. 

Beca rolled her eyes. She’s slightly worried about the outcome of this conversation. What on earth could Amy have done for her that can be considered good on Beca’s behalf? The last time Amy tried to help Beca it was by giving her some of her own confidence. While the gesture was sweet, the brunette did not need Amy’s sweaty butt confidence. 

“Ugh, do I even want to know?” Beca questions hesitantly. Amy looks at her seriously. “Of course,” is all she says. Beca knows Amy wants her to force it out of her, show some interest in what she’s done. She’s known Amy long enough to understand her intentions. 

“Fine Amy, what is it?” She questions with a huff, cracking her knuckles to give her something to do. She needs to occupy herself, fidget in some manner, because Yeah, she was getting really fucking anxious. 

“I got you a date!” Amy says triumphantly. There’s a long pause. Beca feels her stomache drop and knott into a tight ball, her body wanting to go in on it’s self. Sort of like a snail. She wishes she was a snail right now, she’d go inside her shell and never come out again. 

“You did what?” She finally responds, her squeaky voice ripped through her throat. She doesn’t fully know what volume she said it at because she feels like she’s underwater and her ears aren’t working to their full ability, but judging by the way Any jumped back a step she can guess she was pretty loud. 

“Alright, Shorty, you’d have thought I’d kicked your cat the way you’re going on,” Amy responds. She’s helping Beca, and she knows Beca wants this deep down, hence such a provoked reaction. She tells Beca this, that she wants a relationship. Beca scoffs.

“Oh, Yeah? How’d you figure that one out?” Beca questions, eyebrows raised. “You told me yourself last week after you had one too many” Amy said slyly. Beca’s jaw drops at hearing this. Great. She’s revealing herself to people when she’s drunk, her walls turning into doors whenever a drop of vodka passes her lips, doors she opens willingly. She bites the inside of her cheek trying to think rationally. Okay, this isn’t so bad, one date won’t hurt her, it won’t mean anything. 

She’s mentally battling with herself for so long that she forgets Amy is still there until she hears her clear her throat, making her jump slighlty. “Yeah, the dates tomorrow by the way,” Amy adds, her voice tight as if expecting Beca to lose her shit at this bit of information. She doesn’t though, she’s not interested in the date so she’s not going to put much effort in, simple. 

“Okay,” she says steadily. “So, who’s the guy?” She asks Amy. Amy looks at her, guilt apparent in her features, making Beca feel anxious all over again. “Yeah it’s a girl. You kinda told me you we’re bi, too,” Amy shrugs. Oh. That’s not too bad actually. She was planning on telling Amy eventually, she’s just an awkward person. How does one approach that conversation. Like oh yeah Hi Ames, just wanna let you know that there’s a new musical coming out and I’m bi. It was too hard to try and play off cool in a way that wouldn’t get Amy giving her a load of attention. Beca is greatful she can’t remember the conversation. 

“Oh, well who’s the girl?” Beca asks, genuine curiosity in her voice now. She’s never dated a girl before so now she is intrigued, slightly. Though she would never admit that to Amy. “Just some redhead from my a capella group that you think is so lame, I’ve told her that’s your opinion on that already so don’t try and sweet talk it to her,” Amy says smugly. Beca head was swimming. She’s been to a performace put on by Amy’s a capella group and has seen only one redhead on the stage. And from what Beca cab remember, she was beautifully hot, a hard combination to master Beca thought. And she was going on a date with her. Okay, so maybe she was going to put a little effort in, it wouldn’t hurt, right? 

They’re meeting at some local bar. Beca gets there ten minuets later than the agreed time in hopes to not come off as eager. She’s opted for her usually edgy style, wearing mostly black, but a nice leather jacket that makes her look somewhat approachable. She spots the girl immediately. The redhead walks towards her and outstretched her arm. “Hi, I’m Chloe Beale.” 

Beca doesn’t take her hand. Her palms are too sweaty from how anxious she’s been. She nods to her. “Beca Mitchell.” Chloe’s smile doesn’t waver in the slightest, which is both impressive and slightly daunting Beca thought. She should probably make some sort of move, it’ll help her distract herself. Plus, she’d watched a video on how to have a good first date and making sure the person has a fun exciting time apparently is a good way to go. 

“Do you like to dance?” Beca asks Chloe shyly. Looking at her and darting her eyes away after a second. Wow. Those eyes were blue. Like really, really blue. She can see them when she blinks, they’ve already managed to burn their way into her memory. Chloe nods slightly, smiling softly at Beca with warm eyes. They move onto the dance floor more and begin to dance next to one another. 

It’s early enough that the music doesn’t drown out their voices and they can still hear each other to an extent. “So what’s your story?” Chloe questions, showing her interest in Beca already, clearly ready for the deep stuff. Beca frowns slightly. “You want me to reveal my darkest secrets on the first date? What do you take me for, Beale?” Nice, Beca, you’re doing fine, she thinks to herself. Chloe laughs too, so that’s a good sign. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Chloe responds thoughtfully. She’s grabbed Beca’s hand so they’re dancing as one and Beca doesn’t notice how close they are until she feels Chloe’s breath and intense stare so close to herself. “You have really pretty eyes” Beca finds herself commenting without any second thought, letting things fly out of her apparently non-existent filter. 

Chloe chuckles in response. “Thanks Mitchell, I suppose you have a nice smile,” Chloe responds sheepishly. Beca smiles. A genuine smile. Not one she uses because she needs to for a social setting, but one that’s drawn out of her naturally. “See? I told you,” Chloe adds at this. 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Yeah yeah Beale. So why a capella anyway? What’s all that about?” Beca finds herself asking. Chloe smiles. “I love music, duh,” she replies. 

“Well so do I, but you’ll never catch my doing synchronised lady dancing to Mariah Carey,s top charters,” she deadpans to Chloe, shocking herself and how easy it is to be comfortable to be around this ray of sunshine. “Wow, I didn’t mean to insult you,” she adds quietly, she may feel comfortable enough with Chloe to be like this, but Chloe might not feel the same. Chloe laughs at this.

“Don’t apologise, it’s sweet, I’m getting to know you,” Chloe says back to her. Okay, Beca is getting comfortable in the presence of someone. A potential love interest. Usually she would run, but somethings keeping her grounded to this woman, she’s stuck here. They smile softly at each other still dancing closely with each other. They laugh and dance and talk some light and serious topics for hours, Beca thinks it’s only been 5 minutes. 

The music slows. “Don’t let go of my hand,” Beca whispers, bringing Chloe slightly closer and now they’re slow dancing with one another, spinning around and smiling at each other warmly. This feel Nice, Beca thinks. 

“It’s getting late,” Chloe mentions, grabbing Beca’s wrist to check her watch. Beca,s heart plummets at this, she doesn’t want Chloe to leave, she’s like this warm radiator, without her Beca’s left in the cold, freezing. “It’s only polite if I ask you if I can walk you home?” Beca, being the awkward person that she is, turns something she insistently wants to do into a question. Chloe, however, agrees, which brings the smile back to Beca’s face. 

Chloe’s wearing a dress with no sleeves, and as soon as they step into the cold air outside Beca is stripping her leather jacket off and wrapping it around Chloe. “Thanks Becs,” Chloe says sincerely. Beca smile is so wide at hearing this nickname that he cheeks start to hurt. 

“So, Beca, you’ve mentioned your dad a few times tonight but not your mother?” Chloe questions, it’s some sort of impulsive need for Chloe, to find out everything about this girl that tries so hard to shut herself off from the world. She does know boundaries though, choosing to phrase it as a question so Beca knows she doesn’t have to answer. She hears Beca’s sharp breath intake next to her. 

“Of course, you don’t have to tell me,” Chloe continues, mentally kicking herself for bringing up a sensitive subject in front of the smaller girl. She had made so much progress with her already, she didn’t want to go backwards now. To her surprise, Beca speaks up. “No, no. I want to. I mean, I’ve got to talk about it to people eventually, and, I don’t know, I think telling you first is a good place to start.” Beca says confidently, trusting her own instincts, she thinks she can trust Chloe, which is completely crazy because she’s just met her. “Well, she died giving birth to me, so I never really knew her,” Beca says after a moment, pondering on where to start. Chloe doesn’t say anything, waiting for Beca to carry on and get it all out, which the brunette is greatful for, she never realised how much she needed to actually talk about this big thing in her life that has weighed her down so much. 

“Yeah, erm, my dad sort of blames me for her death? So we never really got along. He became more and more accepting of me the older I got, but I still knew he had hatred for me that he couldn’t even control himself. It made me sad. I was this massive burden on someone’s life, and another person died because of me, it’s not the greatest feeling in the world. I didn’t know how to deal with it. My dad rarely spoke about her, but some days I got this impulse to know who she was, he got rid of all the photos of her, they were too painful, so in the end he was my only source of information. Whenever I asked him about her he always told me that she used to say this: when the skies are looking bad my dear, and your hearts lost all it’s hope, after dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go, skies will clear my darling, I’ll wake up with the one I love the most, and in the morning I’ll make you up, some tea and toast.” Beca concludes her story, telling Chloe whenever times got particularly hard she would think of her mother’s words, they gave her hope, they reminded her to carry on. They were a part of who she was. 

“That’s beautiful, Becs” Chloe says, voice full of emotion, they’d reached her door at this point. Holding hands Chloe leans against her door, looking at Beca. Beca smiled, the words were beautiful, and she was glad Chloe seemed so moved by the story, someone finally accepting her. Someone she might actually be able to see herself with, confide in. “You’re beautiful,” Beca replies before she can stop herself. At this, Chloe leans down and presses a kiss to the girls lips, it’s soft and comforting and shot lived, which disappoints Beca. “Thank you for tonight.” 

Two years pass and Chloe and Beca are as strong as ever. They love everything about one another and move as one, like some synchronised dance or duet that they are constantly in with each other, performing their way through life. Chloe was currently pregnant, having tried IVF for the first time. If the couple were being honest, they were surprised Chloe managed to fall pregnant so quickly, expecting her to need a few goes, so they were over the moon when they got the news back that they were going to have a little girl of their own. “My girls,” Beca would say. 

Beca was currently working in the music industry, doing extremely minor things on artists tracks, trying to work her way up that boss mans ladder. It meant her pay wasn’t exactly the best, and as soon as Chloe fell pregnant she started to grow anxious about supporting her. Beca had to speak to Chloe about it all or she’d exploded, or worse be weird with her, which would only stress Chloe out and that’s not good for the baby. 

“Chlo? I need to get this out,” Beca says, waiting got Chloe’s nod of approval so she can proceed. “Okay, so you know I’m no good at words but I’ll give it my best. I love you, but I only have enough for our food and clothes, but I’ll love you and this baby until the day that I die,” Beca gets out in a rushed breath, pacing the room. She pauses to look at Chloe who’s looking at her slightly amused. Chloe knows her girlfriend loves her and that’s all she needs, money doesn’t mean much to her, she only cares about it because it’s a necessity to living. “We’ll take care of this little life and We’ll fall in love with her baby blue eyes and we’ll be alright, from some advice that I know. I don’t know if she can hear you now but there’s one thing your mum would want you to know: if the skies are looking bad by dear and your hearts lost all it’s hope, after dawn there will he sunshine and all the dust will go, the skies will clear my darling we’ll show this baby all the love we know, and I’ll wake you up in the morning, with some tea and toast.” Chloe smiles at Beca, who’s began to tear up. She doesn’t know how she has ended up with someone so perfect for her, having her own little family and this bubbly person that has taught her love and laughter. It scared, well, terrified her at first. But now, she doesn’t know how she would survive without this love human being, she really has to see Amy and give her more credit for this. She owes her big time. 

So Beca works day in and out to make those words spoken by Chloe proud. Working relentlessly in order to provide for her little family, and shower them in love. And that’s what she did. 

And their little girl grew up. The family told they loved each other ever day without fail. They appreciated each other, and yeah they fought along the way, but they were in love with their little unit. Beca was especially proud about how much she’s overcome. Her first born was 40 years old now, Beca and Chloe being old and in love still, since the young age of nineteen, their second year of college. 

Since their kids have moved out to live their own lives the couple had a lot of spare time to themselves. They were old and didn’t have to work anymore either, so one day Chloe suggests to go for a walk rather than sticking yo jigsaw Sunday, Chloe often complained it was boring anyway. They’re walking hand in hand down the street smiling and basking in the warm sun. Suddenly, Chloe’s grip loosens from Beca’s hand, and Beca acts on instinct, like she does a lot when she’s with Chloe, and put her arm around her waist as she’s falling to the ground. Chloe’s on the ground panting and her eyes are beginning to slip closed. 

Beca can’t stop shaking, she’s shaking uncontrollably, her sobs are so loud that near by people crowd around her and ring an ambulance. Tears are rolling from her cheeks as she grabs her wife’s hand pressing kisses to it and repeating to her “don’t let go Chlo” over and over again. It’s all she can say, she’s completely lost. 

Beca’s sitting by Chloe’s bed in the hospital. The line just went straight with that dreaded beep sound. She was gone. Her Chloe was gone, and she has nothing left of her. This women, this vessel that taught her to love, just taken away, when exactly 4 hours ago they were walking down the road hand in hand with not a worry in the world. The door creaks open and Beca lifts her head from her deceased wife’s neck, face glistening with tears. Her eldest daughter walked in with her own family, crying herself and wraps her mother in a hug. 

“Mama, I don’t know if she can hear you now but there’s one thing mum would want you to know: when the skies are looking dark my dear and your hearts lost all it’s hope, after dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go, the skies will clear my darling now it’s time for you to let go, im gunna wake you up in the morning, with some tea and toast.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts here or on my tumblr https://ak47-and-britt.tumblr.com/  
(which I'm more likely to respond quickly on).


End file.
